


Steve McGarrett Romance Collection Volume # 2:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Steve McGarrett Romance Collection Series: [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Abuse, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Bathrooms, Bedroom Sex, Bedrooms, Beers, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Breakfast, Breakfast in Bed, Burger/Burgers, Butt Slapping, Cell Phones, Claiming, Claiming Bites, Cock & Ball Nibbling, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Slapping, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Cock Warming, Cock Worship, Consensual, Couch Sex, Couches, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dinner, Domestic Violence, Drama, Drinking, Episode: s07e25 Ua Mau Ke Ea O Ka Aina I Ka Pono (Life of Land Perpetuated in Righteousness), Episode: s08e12 Ka Hopu Nui 'Ana (The Round Up), Episode: s09e09 Mai Ka Po Mai Ka 'Oia'I'o (Truth Comes From the Night), Episode: s10e02 Kuipeia E Ka Makani Apaa (Knocked Flat By The Wind; Sudden Disaster), Erotic, Erotica, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fail/Failure, Flogging, General, Hand Jobs, Happy, Happy Ending, Hugs, Kissing, Licking, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Male Slash, Massage, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, Morning Sex, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Nipples, Oaths & Vows, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Outdoor Sex, Paperwork, Pasta, Phone Calls & Telephones, Physical Abuse, Poisoning, Post-Episode: s07e25 Ua Mau Ke Ea O Ka Aina I Ka Pono (Life of Land Perpetuated in Righteousness), Post-Episode: s10e02 Kuipeia E Ka Makani Apaa (Knocked Flat By The Wind; Sudden Disaster), Promises, Radiation Poisoning/Poisoning, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Rimming, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Sad, Sadstuck, Sauce/Sauces, Sex, Sexual Content, Shower Sex, Showers, Sick Character, Sickfic, Slash, Sobbing, Steak/Steaks, Stripping, Surfing, Talking, Tears, Text Message/Text Messages, Verbal Abuse, Vibrators, Violence, Whipping, Wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-17 01:47:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21046286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve & his soulmates in a collection of stories, What happens?, Stay Tuned, It’s a good one!!!!**Author’s Note: This is part of my series, This is also Volume 2.*





	1. Steve & Danny: Story # 1:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve realizes how lucky he is to have Danny in his life, After he tells him about his radiation sickness, Danny reassures him that he would always be there for him. They end up having a nice dinner together.

*Summary: Steve & his soulmates in a collection of stories, What happens?, Stay Tuned, It’s a good one!!!!*

*Author’s Note: This is part of my series, This is also Volume 2.*

After a couple days of drama had died down, Commander Steve McGarrett went to find his lover, Detective Danny “Danno” Williams, & he wasn’t surprised to find him in the kitchen. He smiled, & saw that the blond was in his element.

“Hey, Baby, Come here, I want you to try this sauce”, Danny smiled, as he greeted him with a sweet kiss. He handed a spoon over with a sample, The Five-O Commander tried it, & said with a pleasurable moan. “Oh, Danno, That is good”, He handed the spoon back, & leaned back against the counter, & relaxed, as he watches his beloved Danno cook.

After awhile, Danny looked up at his hunky man, & asked, “You okay there, Babe ?”, as he gave the pasta a quick stir, & added a little more salt to it, Then he gave him his full attention. The Loudmouth Detective knew that something was up, He was waiting for his answer.

“I am now, Since I told you about my radiation sickness, & how I really felt about you, Now, I get to have you in my life”, Steve smiled, as he cuddled up to him. The Shorter Man doesn’t even want to think about the hell that they went through, So he said this to him with a bigger smile. 

“You always gonna have me now, & forever”, Danny vowed, as he made an oath right then, & there. He indicated to a dish, “Grab a dish, Dinner is ready”, & he followed, & they had a nice meal together.


	2. Tani & Steve: Story # 2:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve & Tani have a morning of fun surfing, Then, They have a difficult case, The Ex-Lifeguard comforts him at the office, Which leads to a night of passion.

It was a beautiful day, in Honolulu, Hawaii, The sun was shining, & everything was okay in the world at the moment. Commander Steve McGarrett, & his lover, Officer Tani Rey, were enjoying some time together, as they were surfing.

They were in sync with each other, as they were doing the thing that they loved to do. They were riding the best waves, that they could find, & once, they were tired, & spent, They went back to shore, to their spot, where their stuff was.

“God, You were amazing, I mean it, You kept up with me, toe to toe, You weren’t even competitive, I am so glad that we do this together”, The Ex-Lifeguard gushed, as she was enjoying the experience with him. Steve smiles, & said this to her.

“I learned to let certain things go, & being competitive is one of them, I just love being with you, & that this is _**our**_ time together”, Tani smiled, & said, “Me too”. They leaned in, & kissed passionately, til it turned into a make out session. They groaned, when their phones rang, Steve read the text, & his expression turned serious.

“Got a murder, Let’s go”, They hurried to the shower, so they can wash off the salt water, & sand from their fun, they changed quickly, & headed to their vehicles, so they can get to the scene on time. Once, They got there, & they turned professional.

Steve was besides himself, when he saw the condition that his lover was in, The Beauty assured him that she was fine, & that he should go, & finish his part, so they can solve the case. He nodded, & said, “I love you”, She quickly kissed him, & said, “I love you too”, & they both went on their ways to get more leads, & solve the case.

Once, They were done solving the case, Steve went to HQ, so he could finish up on the paperwork. He couldn’t stop thinking that he was a failure, & that lives were lost on that day. Tani leaned against the doorjamb, & watched him do this. “You know, This wasn’t your fault”, she pointed out to him, as she came in.

“Yeah, I still came up with the idea of using the remaining mob bosses as bait, They are dead because of me”, He told her sadly, as tears were trickling down his cheeks. She massaged his shoulders, & leaned in, & tweaked one of his nipples, The Five-O Commander composed himself, & shuddered in response, & told her this.

“Don’t start something that you can’t finish, Rey”, The Former Academy Graduate purred into his ear, “You were thinking of a way to get the bad guys, I am planning on continuing to pleasure my sexy man”, With that, She ripped open shirt, & tore off of him, as she jumped up into his arms, kissing along his neck. He brought her over to the couch. Stripped her of her clothes, & his pants. The Couple spent the rest of their time making love.

When they were done, & spent, Steve & Tani cuddled up together, & they were making small talk. They threw “I love you” to each other. “Let’s make a point to do this”, The Hunky Man said, as he made the decision. “I wholeheartedly agree, You can count on it”, The Happy Couple fell asleep in each other’s arms, as they snuggled closely to each other.


	3. Adam & Steve: Story # 3:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam & Steve show how they love each other.

Adam Noshimuri woke up to the soft steps coming up the stairs. He smiled, He knew that his lover, Commander Steve McGarrett, wanted to make his first day at Five-O a very special one for him. The Handsome Asian relaxed, as he waited for his lover do come through the door. He just love mornings like this, & spending time with his lover.

“Hey, Baby, What did I do to deserve breakfast in bed ?”, Adam asked with a huge smile on his face, He gave his hunky man a teasing view of his body, as he leaned back further into the bed. Steve felt his mouth, & throat went dry at the sight, He swallowed, before he answered him.

“You, Sexy Man, I wanted your first day to be special, You deserved it after everything that you been through, I **_will never_** give up on you, Don’t give up on me, We belong together”, Adam promises him, & he shared his meal with Steve, & they made small talk. He decided to take the tray away, & asked with a smirk, "You ready to work off those calories ", Adam returned the smirk, & said, "I am ready to work these calories off," They went at each other in heat.

Adam groaned, & moaned, as Steve kissed, & sucked on his neck, which made Steve continue to do it, & do it hard on him. The Handsome Asian was putty in his lover’s hands, The Former Seal knows it, & loves it. “God, Please don’t stop, Please don’t stop”, Adam murmured softly to the former seal.

The Hunky Brunette flicked his tongue against one of his nipples, & pinched the other one. The Ex-Yakuza Leader moaned, as he wrapped his legs around his lover’s waist. Steve was taking his time worshiping his body, & began to strike his dick, & testicles

The Dark-Haired Commander couldn’t take it anymore, He gave his lover the best blowjob, & a handjob. He drove Adam crazy by running him, & using a vibrator on him, making him oversensitive, & he came hard, which got Steve all hot, & bothered.

Adam decided to slap the former seal’s cock, & then warmed it up. He was using his skill, & torture the sensitive appendage, & then using the barest of teeth, He nibbled on it. Steve came gushing like a fountain, & his lover followed him.

Between the two men, They had denied each other their orgasm, controlled them, & had multiple orgasms. They did the anal & oral sex, & anal fingering too, They fucked each other in an rhythm. They were soon tired, & spent. They showered, & had round two in there. They dried off, changed the sheets, & fell asleep in each other’s arms, & slept peacefully afterwards.

They were woke up to a phone ringing, Adam answered it. There was a murder, & it was linked to superheroes, & comic books. The Handsome Asian hates being away from Steve, But, He has to do his part, & help solve the case, while taking care of personal business.

When Steve got home, He found Adam on the lanai with two glasses of wine, & he was in a wifebeater, & sweats. “I thought it wad your turn to be cherished, & treasured”, He handed him his glass. “To us, & a wonderful future together”, Steve smiled, & said, “I‘all drink to that”, & they spent the rest of the evening together.


	4. Quinn & Steve: Story # 4:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quinn & Steve spend quality time after the BBQ at Steve’s house.

It was a wonderful evening of being with ohana, Everyone was safe, & sound after the tunnel collapse. It was exactly what Commander Steve McGarrett wanted, He came to love these people so much. They needed an relaxing day, He was glad that he was able to provide one for hid ohana. It was hard though, He couldn’t touch his new lover, Sgt. Quinn Liu, like he wants to.

There were good food, & plenty beer to go around, Steve had a special burger made up for Danny to remind him of home. Everyone was just happy, & very content at the moment, There is nothing to spoil the fun.

When everyone helped cleaned up, & left, Steve charges at his beautiful lover, & kissed her like there’s no tomorrow. The need for air became important, They broke the kiss, Steve said this to her, as they were both catching their breath.

“Do you know how much I wanted to do that ?”, The Former Seal told the Army beauty, as they caressed each other’s skin. Quinn admitted, “I wanted to do that too”, as they walked back onto the lanai. She ripped his shirt off in a moment of passion, undid his pants, as Steve stripped her out of her clothes.

They were moaning, & groaning, as they were fucking loudly on the lanai. They don’t care if the neighbors hear them, as they shut out the world. The couple was having the best outdoor sex in the world. The Five-O Commander took her, & owned her by entering & thrusting into  
her. Also, By smacking her ass in between.

They were tired & spent, Their bodies cooled down from their “activities”, They cuddles, & snuggled against each other. “For the first time, I felt safe with someone, I feel safe with you, Steve”, she confessed to him. She was drawn back to her past of the abuse, that she suffered through.

“I am glad that you feel safe with me, Quinn”, He said, as he kissed the top of her head. “For along time, I thought I was safe with my ex, He was such a bastard to me, He abused me physically, & verbally, For awhile, I thought I deserved it, One day, He pushed me over the edge, I beat the crap out of him, left, joined the Army, I thought I needed a place to belong, But, I needed my soulmate, Enter you”, she said with a smile.

“You are my soulmate, I think forever, We will be together, & make each other very happy”, Steve said, as he was feeling confident. “You’re right”, She said, as she agreed with him. They got the blanket that was draped over Steve’s chair, They fell asleep in each other’s arms, as they slept on the lanai.

The End.


End file.
